Miami Performing Arts Camp
by Chubbyhippos
Summary: Ally is excepted into a summer camp she does not want to go to. But her father makes her go. She doesn't know anyone. Can her summer be saved? Quite a few OCCs
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! I'm doing this summer camp Auslly story that I love! I hope you do too! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Austin and Ally:(**

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe my dad is making me go to camp for the WHOLE summer. I don't know a single thing about anyone that I'm going to be spending the entire summer with! I groan as we pull into the camp. This is going to be an awful summer. I kiss my dad goodbye, grab my bags and head to check in. While walking to the front desk I see a tall brunette boy and a short girl with long blonde hair sucking each others faces.

"Get a room." I mutter as I walk by.

"Here you go!" The peppy girl at the front desk exclaimed while handing me a key.

"Cabin number 34! You'll be sharing the cabin with three other girls." She stated.

"Thank you." I murmured and started walking towards my cabin.

The girls will probably hate me and think I'm a non-social freak. And then they'll make my summer even worse.

God I hate girls.

I approached a nice sized cabin made out of logs. It had a wooden door with '34' painted on it in mahogany. I walked up the three steps and opened the door with my key. Two girls, one a dirty blonde, one a brunette with shoulder length hair, ran over to me.

"Hi! I'm Natasha!" The brunette said.

"And I'm Madison!" The blonde introduced herself.

"Ally, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand to be shaken but the two girls enveloped me into a bone-crushing hug.

They squealed. "We're gonna have so much fun this summer!" Madison chirped.

"Bailey should be back any minute." Natasha added in.

I stepped back to observe my room mates further. Madison has stick straight, long dirty blonde hair. Her skin is somewhat tan and she is tall with piercing blue eyes. Natasha has wavy brown hair with light brown tips, that goes down to her upper back, right below her boobs. She was about 5' 5", medium height. She has warm chocolate brown eyes and was pretty tan as well.

They are both very pretty and I like them already. Out of nowhere, a shortish girl with naturally curly, sandy blonde hair came barging through the door.

Madison giggled. "And this is Bailey!"

"That's me! You must be our other roommate!" Bailey said between breaths.

"Yep I'm Ally Dawson!" I responded.

Bailey has green eyes and cute freckles dusting her cheeks. She is pretty thin, like me and the same height as me, mabye a little taller.

"Mabye this summer won't be as bad as I thought.." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Bailey questioned happily.

"Oh nothing. I just thought my summer was going to be ruined because of this camp but you girls seem really fun and nice. Mabye it won't be all that bad!" I explained.

We all giggled and squealed and got to know each other better until it was dinner time.

I learned that Bailey could dance very well and can play the guitar. Natasha is an amazing artist and loves animals and nature. And Madison is a singer/song writer just like me. That girl can really sing!

Incase you didn't know, this a talent camp, where teens come from all over the world with amazing talents. You even have to be excepted into the camp.

We started walking towards the dining hall when I bumped into a strong chest.

**Ok so sorry that was so short but I'll have the next chapter up today! YAYYYY! Hope you liked it! Review and just excepted the fact that I have awful spelling and grammar. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! New chapter so soon? Yes! Well it's still not the longest but I'm already working on the next chapter! Enjoy! Sorry for spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally:(**

Austin's POV

I love summer camp. Ever since I was 14 I've been coming to this camp with my bestfriend Dez. I absolutely love it. There's a lake, it's pretty close to the beach, great food and everything.

I was walking back to my cabin, number 35, to find Dez. All of a sudden I bump into a beautiful brunette girl.

Ally's pov

I bumped into a strong chest. I almost fell but two strong arms caught me. I looked up to see a very attractive blonde boy with hazel eyes and perfectly sun-kissed skin. I smiled and the blonde smirked back and lifted me up.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said softly.

"I'm Austin" the blonde smiled warmly at me.

"Ally"

"So Ally, I'll see you at the dining hall." Blondie says.

"Yeah." I nervously laugh and he walks off chuckling.

"OMG!" Bailey squeals!

"He was totes cute!" Madison shrieks.

"And totally into you!" Natasha giggles.

I blush and shake my head at their girlyness. For some reason that Austin boy made me feel different. But I wasn't looking for a boyfriend this summer.

We continued walking to the dining hall, the other girls gossiping about Austin.

When we got to the large log building, we got some food and sat at a circular table big enough for 9 people. I was eating my turkey sandwich and gogurt, when Austin and some tall ginger boy walked in and got some food. Austin spotted me and I waved them to our table.

The girls squealed with excitement and I shushed them.

Austin chose the seat next to me and Dez sat next to Austin.

"Hey Alls!" Austin greeted me.

"Um since when have I been Alls?" I questioned him.

He scratched the back of his neck and blushed. "Sorry." He looked like a tomato.

I removed his hand from the back of his neck. "It's fine, I like it." I whispered.

That made the blonde shiver. I chuckled and ate my gogurt.

"So, Austin tell me about yourself." I requested.

"Weeeelll... I love music! I sing, dance, and play instruments. Pancakes are my favorite food and my parents own a mattress store. And this is my best friend, Dez" he gestures to the ginger.

"Ummm I'm 17, I like the beach and I've been coming to this camp for three years." Austin finishes.

"What about you?" He asks.

"Well.. I'm kind of shy with some people but only when I'm scared or I don't like a person. I am 17 too. I love pickles and I have stage fright. But I sing, write songs and play piano and guitar. I hate the beach and I live with my dad, who forced me to come to this camp." I say in one breath.

Austin laughs. "You sound very interesting." He says between laughs.

"We should meet up at the lake later today!"

"I'd like that." I say while blushing.

The girls giggle at that and I step on Bailey's foot.

"Owwwwwwch!" The girl groans.

"Oh man up!" I giggle and Austin laughs at that.

"See ya later Alls!" He grins and walks out with Dez.

"Bye!" I giggle.

On my way to the lake to meet Austin, I trip and a short Latino girl helps me up.

"You're not very coordinated are you?" She asks. I laugh.

"Not really. I'm Ally!"

"Trish" the curly haired girl replies.

"Well Trish, I have to go, but I'll see you around!"

"Bye Ally!" She shouts as I walk off.

As I approach the lake I spot the blonde I was looking for.

"Hey Austin!" I say as I walk onto the sand.

"Hi Alls! You look beautiful." He gushed, making me blush.

"Aw thanks Austin." I was wearing white denim shorts, a light blue tank top and brown sandals. I had natural makeup on and my hair was curled as usual.

We walked along the sand of the lake and talked until it was 9:00. I swear I could talk to that boy forever.

When it turned 9:00 Austin took off his shirt. My eyes widened at his muscles.

"You know what time it is?" He asks me while smirking.

I shake my head no, still staring at his unbelievable abs.

"SWIMMING TIME!" He shouts and runs to the dock and stops at the end.

I follow him and stop at the beginning of the dock because he is charging at me.

Before I know it, I'm being picked up and carry to the end of the dock.

"Austin don't!" I shout but it's too late.

He's already jumped into the lake with me still in his arms.

"Austin Moon! I'm not even wearing a swimsuit!" I hollered.

"That's what makes it fun! Come on!" He shouts and starts swimming out further. Of course I follow him and we splash around until who knows when.

"Austin I'm tired. Can we go back in now?" I complain.

"Sure thing Alls." The blonde responds.

I smile and he pulls me closer. We start to lean in and our lips touch. As cheesy as it sounds, sparks flew and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Our lips moved in synch and he smiled into the kiss. We ultimately pulled back. I leaned my forehead on his and we smiled at each other. Finally we decided to go back on land. As I got out of the water, Austin wrapped a towel around my soaking wet body and kissed my forehead. We walk back to my cabin, which happened to be right next to Austin's, with his arm wrapped around me, hugging me to his side. When we got to my cabin I looked up at him and he looked down. I gazed into his beautiful hazel eyes, not wanting to leave.

Austin's POV

I looked down at her to see she was already looking at me. I leaned in and our lips met. Ally wrapped her arms around my neck and played with my blonde hair. My arms immediately snaked around her waist and we stood there for minutes, not coming up for breath. I finally pulled back for air and I smiled at the beautiful brunette in my arms. She kissed my cheek before leaving to go inside her cabin. I found myself standing there for a couple of minutes thinking about Ally. I was brought back to reality by a bunch of girly screams. I laughed as I heard Bailey, Natasha and Madison ask Ally a whole bunch of questions. Questions like "OMG did you kiss him?!" And "What happened?! Why are you wet?". I pictured Ally blushing and I chuckled as I walked into my cabin. I opened the door to see Dez, Brad and Tony, my roommates. They looked at me and then gasped.

"Why are you all wet?" Brad asked.

"Remember... I went to the lake with Ally...?" I clarified.

"Ohh yeaaah...! Ally... How was it? Did you kiss?" Tony asked.

I blushed at the memory of me and Ally kissing.

"Ooooooo! You kissed her!" Dez whisper-shouts.

"C'mon guys be cool! I really like her!" I plead.

"Alright lets leave him alone guys." Brad decides.

I climb onto the bunk above Dez and fall asleep dreaming about Ally.

**Hope y'all liked it! I may even have a third chapter up today! I'm literally doing nothing. Byeee! Thanks and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's another chapter of Miami Performing Arts Camp! Sorry I took so long to update! (Insert excuse here) I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Oh and by the way! I love you.**

Ally's pov

As soon as I walk through the door of my cabin, I am swarmed by the girls.

"Ewwwww! Why are you all wet?!" Natasha shrieks.

"How was it? Did you guys kiss?" Bailey asks.

"Why were you gone so long?!" Madison questions.

I blush tomato red. "First off, I was pushed into the lake. Second, that's none of your business!" I explain, blushing even harder.

"Ha! She's blushing! They did kiss!" Natasha shouts.

"AUSLLY! AUSLLY! AUSLLY!" Bailey shouts like a football player.

Wait what's Auslly?! Grrr.

"What do you mean, Auslly?" I ask Bailey.

"It's you and Austin's couple name!" Madison explains for her. "I totally ship it!"

"Me too!" Bailey and Natasha shout!

They all giggle. I just roll my eyes and start to get ready for bed.

"Whoa, you need to tell us what happened! Every. Single. Detail." Madison says to me.

"Ugh fine!" I throw my hands up in defeat. So I tell them pretty much everything that happened. At the end I start to blush.

"Aweee!" Bailey squeals. "So how was the kiss?"

I blush harder. "It was amazing." I say simply.

"Eeeeek!" They all squeal.

I roll my eyes and head to bed. A certain blonde was in my thoughts as I drifted off into the best sleep I've had in a while.

Austin's POV

I wake up to the bright sun shining through the cabin windows. Then I remember what happened last night and I smile uncontrollably.

"Somebody's happy this fine morning!" I hear a voice say. I look down from the bunk bed and see Dez smirking at me.

"Yes. Yes I am!" I say happily, grinning even bigger.

"This wouldn't happen to be about what happened with a certain brunette last night, would it?"

I roll my eyes and climb down from my bed.

I change into a T-shirt with light and dark purple stripes and black jeans with my dog tag necklace.

"C'mon. Lets go get breakfast." I suggest when I see that Tony and Brad are awake also.

Ally's POV

I walked into the dinning hall and spotted Austin immediately. I grinned and ran over to him. He saw me and grinned too.

"Hey Alls!" The blonde greeted me as I ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. Austin chuckled.

"Hey Austin!" I say into his chest.

I pull back and smiled.

After breakfast me and Austin decided to go for a walk, to get a feel of the camp. Bailey, Natasha, and Madison came along. Austin's friends, Tony, Brad, and Dez decided to come too.

As we walked there was normal conversation while got to know each other. Brad has longish dirty blonde hair with bright green eyes. Tony has long dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. Brad is very tall, like 6'3", but Tony is normal sized, about 5'10". And Dez, well Dez has fiery red hair with freckles dusting his face. His eyes are rather small and he is a bit taller then Austin. Anyways, while we were walking we run into Trish.

"Oh hey Ally!" The short girl says cheerily.

"Trish! Want to walk with us?" I ask.

"Hey. Why not?" She replies and joins us.

After we walk a while, Austin starts to put his arm around my shoulders. I smile and continue talking to Trish, who I've learned a lot about. She actually is amazing with computers. The Latino can hack into anything! Security cameras, security systems, computers, you name it! She might come in handy.

"Sooo..." Trish begins. "You two?" She gestures to me and Austin. We both blush like mad and he takes his arm off me.

"Oh sorry." She mumbles

We all walk in silence for a couple minutes before Bailey speaks up.

"Hey! Why don't we go swimming in the lake!?" The blonde suggests.

"Not a bad idea!" Brad says.

"Alright lets go get our bathing suits on!" Austin shouts and we all run back to our cabins.

I put on my yellow tankini, grab a towel and follow the girls out of the cabin.

We all meet up at the lake. Austin is looking as cute as ever in his red swim trunks. I smile when I see him. He hugs me. "How did you know yellow is my favorite color?" He whispers in my ear.

I blush and we walk hand in hand, down to the water.

It's a beautiful day, about 10 in the morning. The sun is shining with fluffy white clouds every now and then.

We all jump in the water off the dock.

"Hey Alls! Lets swim out further." Austin persuades me.

"Oh all right." I give in although I'm not the best swimmer.

We swim out a good distance away from the others. Then all of a sudden, Austin stops.

"Ally Marie Dawson," Austin begins. "I know we've only known each other for a couple days but I feel like I've known you forever. And I was wondering if you would do the honor of being my girlfriend." He says really formally. I giggle.

"Of course, Austin MONICA Moon, I would love to be your girlfriend." I say in a fake British accent. He sighs, relieved, and smiles. "Good! I was worried you would say no!" He lets out another breath. I laugh and we start to lean in.

But out of nowhere it starts to downpour! We hurriedly swim back to shore to meet the others. They all give us smirks but me and Austin ignore them. I give Austin a goodbye hug and me and the girls run back to our cabin.

**Woohoooo! Chapter three is done! Haha I started field hockey the other day and I don't even know how to play. We won our game today though... Yay! Spirit! I had know clue what was going on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright children. Another chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.**

**Yes I did put a song in there.**

Ally's POV

The rain has finally subsided and the girls and I are on our way to get lunch.

We're meeting Austin there. I can't wait to see him even though it's only been like an hour. It's just that stage in our relationship when I want to be with him 24 7

"ALLYSON!" Natasha shouts, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking." I say as we enter the doors of the dining hall.

Bailey and I walk over to get food.

"Thinking about Austin?" Bailey asks while smirking.

"Yeah he asked me to be his girlfriend" I say.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Bailey screeches loud enough to hear in China.

I cover my ears.

"What did you say?!"

"Well of course I said yes!"

"Ermagerd!"

"I know! I really like him a lot."

Bailey squeals after I say that.

"So you really like me a lot, huh?" I hear a voice say behind me. I spin around to see Austin.

"Austin!" I practically launched myself into his arms.

"Whoa! Hey Alls!" He kisses my forehead and I blush.

Austin's POV

Ally jumps into my arms.

"Whoa! Hey Alls!" I say, surprised and kiss her forehead.

"I missed you." Ally murmurs into my chest. I chuckle.

"It's been an hour. But I missed you too." I say meaningly. I hear Bailey squeal once again.

I start to lean in. Ally is hesitant at first but then breaks the space between our lips. I feel the same sparks as I did yesterday. Bailey screams with joy and I smile into the kiss. I pull Ally closer and deepen the kiss, putting all my emotions into it. She does the same and we just stand there for a while until I hear somebody shout.

"No PDA in here! We're trying to eat!" The person shouts at us. I laugh as we pull apart and smile at each other. Ally finishes getting her food, as do I. I spot Ally's friends and my friends and we head over to the table. They all stare at us with huge smirks on every one of their faces. Me and Ally both blush and look down.

"So what do you people wanna do for the rest of the day?" Natasha asks.

"There's a mandatory campfire tonight." Trish informs us.

"Alright anything to do during the day?" I ask. Ally finally looks up from her gaze at her shoes.

"I hear everyone's going canoeing. That could be fun!" Ally suggests. I smile at her. "Sounds good!" I say before putting my arm around her waist. She blushes but then pecks my lips.

"Ahhh. So you guys are a couple now?" Tony asks.

"Yes they are!" Bailey giggles. Me and Ally both smile and nod out heads.

"Aweeee!" Dez says like a girl while making a hand heart. Ally giggles and we decide to head down to where everyone is launching their canoes and kayaks. We're doing canoes.

"So who wants to go in what canoe?" Trish asks. I wrap my arm around Ally, claiming her as mine.

"Alright. Dez, Tony, and Brad in the blue one. Bailey, me, and Natasha in the red one, and Austin, Ally, and Madison in the yellow one." Trish announces.

"Yes! Yellow!" I exclaim.

Ally's POV

Me, Austin and Madison are in the yellow canoe. We're pretty far out, when Austin decides that it's a good idea to stand up in the canoe.

"Whoa! I almost fell there!" Austin shout. I roll my eyes.

"Well you are standing up..." The boat suddenly flips and next thing I know, I'm soaking wet.

"Monica!" I screech. Austin blushes.

"Don't call me Monica!" The blonde whines.

"You tipped the boat!"

"Uh yeah sowwy...?" He looks at me guiltily.

"No more kisses for you Mr." I scold.

"What!? That's no fair!" Austin pouts like a two year old. The boat is flipped back over thanks to Madison. We all climb in, to see that everyone else is heading back to shore. We decide to head back in too, considering how cold and wet we are.

When the boat approaches the shore, I see the others waiting for us.

"A little wet there?" Trish asks.

"What happened?" Brad asks. I decide to explain. "Well Monica here decided to stand up in the canoe and he flipped us."

"Who is Monica?" Natasha questions.

Austin slowly raises his hand. Everyone laughs hysterically. Since its getting late, we all go back to get ready for the campfire.

Austin's POV

I throw on a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, a leather jacket, and purple sneakers. Then me and the guys are out the door and on our way to the campfire.

When we get there I don't see anyone that I have recognize so we just sit on an empty log, saving seat for the girls.

"Dude what's taking them so long?" Tony asks me.

"Eh they're girls..." I say with no emotion.

A few minutes later, I see Ally and the other girls walk over to us. Ally looks stunning as always. She is wearing a blue skirt that goes knee length and a white lace tank top. Her hair is curly, just the way I like it. She sits right next to me and I pull her closer to me.

"Hey Alls" I whisper. The brunette shivers but then smiles up at me. I give her a nice long kiss and we both look up at the kid playing music on a guitar.

Ally's POV

It's a very peaceful night. The warmth of the fire. The starry night sky. The random kid playing guitar. Austin's strong arm around me. I happily sigh. I never pictured this to be my "summer camp experience" but this is better than I ever thought.

Suddenly, Austin stands up. I look up and he has a guitar that appeared out of nowhere.

"This is a song I wrote for Ally Dawson! Hope you guys like it!" Austin speaks.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the_ _way you are_

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

I am like literally on the verge of tears right now. That is the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me! Actually the only thing any guy has ever done for me.. But still!

Austin sits back down next to me.

"Did you like it?" He asks hopefully. I hug him tightly.

"I loved it" I mumble into his chest.

"Glad you did" Austin says before his lips were on mine. He pulls me onto his lap as I play with his bleach blond hair. When we finally retreat, I'm out of breath.

We just spend the rest of the night talking about anything and everything with the rest of our group.

**Alright... Chapter four= completed!**

**I put some Auslly moments in there just for you. And for me... Because I love them so very much. So do you guys think I should keep going with this story? I'm not getting many reviews... Tisk tisk! Oh well. So I really don't own Austin and Ally or Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey kids! Sorry its been a week. Hehe I was busy! Enjoy!:)**

**Austin's POV**

It's been a week since I asked Ally to be my girlfriend and things have been going great. We've grown so close and feel like I've known her forever. I feel like I can tell her anything. I think I'm really falling for her.  
"Hey Austin!" Bailey greets me.  
"Hey Bailey! Where's Ally?" I ask the blonde. She smiles.  
"Oh she should be here any minute." She winks at me and then walks away. Wait what did that wink mean? Naw she wasn't flirting with me. She loves Ally, and she knows I do too. I see Ally come through the doors of the arts and crafts cabin.  
"Hey Austin!" She pecks me lips.  
"Hey Alls! I was wondering where you were"  
"Oh sorry I woke up kind of late." Ally smiles at me goofily. I smile back.  
We stay at the arts and crafts cabin for a while. We meaning me, Ally, Bailey, Dez, Trish, and Brad. Madison, Natasha, and Tony wanted to go swimming.

Finally, I put the finishing touches on my picture for Ally. It was really bad but I hope she understands my artist weakness.

**Ally's POV**

Austin hands me this really cute picture. It's of us two on the beach. I love it, although it looks like a five year old drew it.  
"Awe Austin it's adorable!" I beam.  
The blonde laughs. "Thanks Ally. It looks like a little kid drew it though." He frowns.  
"Austin it's beautiful." I laugh.

Austin, Dez, Trish, and I decide to go to the lounge. I didn't even know there was a lounge but Austin did. Apparently no one really knows about it. The room is located under the dining hall. When we get there I find a medium sized, green room with a flat screen, a few nice couches, an Xbox with like two games, a few movies and a fuzzy brown rug covering the entire floor. I like this place.  
"Yeah so nobody really comes down here anymore. They don't know about it." Austin says while plopping down on one of the couches. I sit right next to him.  
"Whatcha guys wanna do?" Trish asks.  
"Hey lets watch a movie! Got Romeo and Juliet down here!" Austin exclaims.  
"Romantic guy, are you?" I ask Austin. I had no idea that Austin liked that kind of stuff.  
"Yes I am Allyson" he replies before putting his arm around me. I decide to snuggle into him while Dez puts in the movie.

Austin is bawling. And I mean bawling his eyes out. Well I am sniffling but he is full out sobbing. I find it kind of attractive though.. Who know he was such a sensitive guy? Not me.

The movie is coming to an end now and Austin's sobs have stifled.  
"That was a good movie! I've never seen that version before." Trish exclaims.  
"Yeah me neither." I put in.  
"Well I've seen it like ten times!" Austin brags.  
"And yet Monica was still bawling his eyes out." I say.  
"Hey! Monica is a very sensitive guy!" He pouts. I bat my hand at the blonde.  
"What do you people want to do?" Dez asks impatiently.  
"Hey it's around dinner time. Lets go!" Austin says.  
"You're a hungry little one aren't you?" I ask my boyfriend.  
"You're calling me a little one?"  
"Vertically challenged!" I shout at him.  
"Yeah yeah. C'mon!" Monica shouts.

"Hey get me a pickle?" I ask Austin after we've finished our dinner. He rolls his eyes.  
"Alright but just this once!" He replies and starts walking away.  
"Thanks love" I call after him. After a minute my favorite blonde comes back with my pickle. I thank him and bite into it. "Best pickle ever!" I grin. Austin just curiously watches me as I eat the pickle. At one point he was just staring at me so strangely, I started laughing and choked on my pickle!  
"Breathe Ally, Breathe!" Austin commands while shaking me.  
"I'm. Ok." I choke out. I finally catch my breath and calm down. "And you thought shaking me would help?!" I question Austin. He shrugs. What am I going to do with him?  
I laugh "Just be glad I didn't die" I tell him. I hear somebody clear their throat and I turn around to see Trish and Dez.  
"Oh since when have you guys been here?" Austin asks the two.  
"We've been here for a half hour" Dez says, a bit of anger in his voice.  
"Hehe oh..." I reply guiltily. Trish rolls her eyes.  
"We're happy that you're happy but you can't just ignore us!" Dez whines. I frown.  
"We're sorry guys! If we were ignoring you, trust me it wasn't on purpose." I say and Austin nods his head.  
"Yeah lets go do something before it gets dark." Austin suggests. We all agree and head down to the lake to swim.  
Austin, Trish, Dez, and I swim until 8, when it is almost completely dark. After we swim, we all go back to my cabin.  
Natalie, Bailey, and Madison are at the campfire.  
"It's right up here guys!" I shout back to Trish, Dez, and Austin while running up a small hill that leads to my cabin. I reached the front door and waited for the others. Once they were on the step I opened the door and we walked in.  
"No fair! Your cabin is bigger than mine!" Austin pouts.  
"Yeah!" Dez complains.  
I look around the cabin. There are two bunk beds, a five person couch, a small tv, a door leading to a bathroom, and a brown rug. Three windows are in the cabin as well as a mini fridge and a small closet to keep our clothes in. Not that we use it though.  
"Eh it's not that big.." I say truthfully.  
"Whatever! Let's play truth or dare!" Trish shouts. I freeze. I've always rather hated truth or dare. Not my thing.  
"I don't think s-" I start to say.  
"Yeah let's play!" Austin cuts me off. I give in.  
"Oh all right." I say "but just for a little while."

**Austin's POV**

We sit in a circle on the brown rug and begin to play truth or dare.  
"Trish! I dare you to run outside yelling 'I believe I just soiled my pants!' And then roll down that hill outside!" I demand. The Latino widens her eyes but agrees, since it's a dare. She steps outside and we all gather around the window to watch.  
"I believe I just soiled my pants" I hear Trish screech from outside. Next the I know she back inside, covered in grass.  
"Ok. Ally. I dare youuuu... To do seven minutes in heaven with Austin." Trish says deviously. I almost choke on air.

**A bit cliffy, huh? Well yeah! Until next** **time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok short chapter! Really sorry! Just wanted to write a little before my hectic week begins! I have another chapter up by Friday. Pinky promise! Ok so enjoy!**

Ally's POV

I'm confused. I don't know what's going on. Now here I am, facing Austin in the small closet in my cabin.  
"Austin what's goi-" I start.  
"Ally seven minutes in heaven is when you have to... Kiss or rather make out with someone for seven minutes." Austin interrupts me. My eyes widen.  
"What!? That's crazy!" I whisper shout.  
"I know but it's a dare and Trish will get all ma-" I cut Austin off by putting my lips on his. He is surprised. I pull back. "We may as well make the most of it." I whisper. He nods eagerly and returns his lips to mine. We move in synch and everything in the room slows down. Well not that we're even in a room. And there really isn't anything in the closet. But that's beside my point. Suddenly Austin decides that it's a good idea to pick me up. I just play along though, and I wrap my legs around him. Still kissing him, I put my hands on either side of Austin's face. I shiver as I feel the boy's hands trailing up my back.  
"Eh hem." I jump off Austin, when I realize Trish is standing in the doorway. She taps her wrist, where a watch would be.  
"Seven minutes is up..." She says while smirking. I feel a blush creeping up my face as I step out of the closet. Three new, but familiar faces stare at me. Bailey, Natasha, and Madison. They shoot me disgusted-looking stares. By now I must look like a tomato. I just shrug my shoulders at them.  
"Well we better get going Dez." Austin states, avoiding the awkwardness that lay before us. Dez nods and they both hurry to the door, but not before Austin gives me a small hug. I smile sheepishly and wave to the two as they exit.  
"Ok so what was that about?" Natasha asks.  
"We were just playing truth or dare." I say innocently.  
"Which lead to..." Bailey asks. I blush.  
"TrishdaredmeandAustintodosevenminutesinheavanwhic hididntknowhowtodosonaturallyaustintoldmeandwedidi t." I say really quickly before running over to my trunk where I kept all my belongings. Bailey comes up to me calmly but I could see fury in her eyes. "You don't need to be so scared. It was just kissing right?" She asks. I nod my head vigorously. Why would she think we did anything... More than that?!  
"Then it's fine! You didn't do anything wrong." Madison assures me. I reluctantly nod my head before changing for bed. After changing, I climb onto the top bunk and close my eyes. The other must think I'm sleeping because I hear them whispering.  
"Why are you going to do, Bailey?" Natasha asks. "I don't know but you guys need to stay out of this." I hear Bailey snap.  
"Just don't do anything stupid." Madison says. I then hear footsteps, then silence. Getting tired, I decide to fall asleep, not knowing what troubles would come tomorrow.

I shoot up into a sitting position. But then I feel my muscles relax as I realize it was all just a dream. Deciding I was hungry, I get down from my bed and change into a floral pattern dress, brown ankle boots, with a brown jacket. It's pretty chilly outside for summer. When I'm ready, I head down to the dining hall.

Austin's POV

I spot Ally siting down in the cafeteria and decide to join her.  
"Hey Alls!" I happily say while pulling out the chair next to her. She jumps up from her seat.  
"Austin you scared me!" She scolds with a relived look on her face. I smirk and sit down.  
That's when I see Bailey.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wasn't too happy with reviews. The ones I get are great but I don't get many! I feel like you guys don't like this story. Whatever! I'm gonna post a preview for a new story! You gotta tell me if you like it! Ok byeee!**


	7. Uh sorry Preview

**Preview**

Austin is a teenage James Bond. Ally is quite the computer hacker. Trish is the actress. Aria is the school's popular. And Dez is Austin's best friend, who just so happened to get swindled. Together, the five team up to teach Dez's swindler a lesson.  
Warning: Contains Auslly!

**Let me know what you think of this plot. It's kind of based off the book Swindle which I love and do not own. Loved the movie on Nick too! It had Ariana Grande! Sorry I'm an Arianator! Don't own Nick either:( or Ariana Grande or James Bond. So yeah; you get the gist of it. Tell me if I should do this story in the future! If you do like it, I probably won't be doing it until I'm done with my current story. So please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**haha. Friday, I said. Pinky promise, I said. Oops. well let me know if this chapter seems like it skipped ahead because I'me not sure if the chapter before this was posted properly. Oh well. Sorry I you think this is short. I'm having issues with my friends. Drama drama llama. Whatever.**

No one's POV

Bailey walked into the cafeteria, heels clicking. She had a plan. A plan that would surely work. All she had to do was get some help. Even though she knew Natasha and Madison wouldn't help, Bailey knew just where to find somebody who would. Somebody who Austin and Ally would never suspect.  
"Trish! Dez! I need your help."

Ally's POV

"I've never heard you sing before" Austin says quietly. I froze. I my not have stage fright anymore but I'm still not comfortable with singing in front of people. The thought just makes my stomach churn. I can play the piano or speak on stage, no problem, but when it comes to singing...  
"Uh uh. Well you see.. I'm not the best at singing on stage or in front of anyone for that matter." I murmur.  
"Oh. Well I hope you'll sing for me some time." Austin says, smiling warmly. I smile up at him.  
"So where's Dez and Trish?" He asks. I shrug. I hadn't thought about that. Then I spotted them at a table in the corner with Bailey. I point so Austin can see. He sends me a suspicious look, raising his eyebrows. We throw away our trash and head over to their table.

Trish's POV

It's funny how some people are such good liars. Or you could even call them actors. Either way, Bailey was a pretty convincing friend to Ally. But now I know that was all an act. Well guess what. Bailey's not the only good actress at this camp. I put on a pretty realistic act myself. And I plan on using that.

I look up from my scrambled egg breakfast to see a devious looking Bailey. After glancing at Dez I finally speak.  
"What's up Bailey?" I ask casually.  
"I need your help. Both of you."Bailey demands sternly. I'm taken aback. This isn't the usual, perky, bright Bailey. She seemed... Different.  
"Um alright. What do you need?" Dez asks. Bailey smirks.  
"We all know you two aren't exactly "fond" of Austin and Ally as a couple," Bailey states. I stay silent. This wasn't a lie. Sometimes Austin and Ally get on my nerves.  
"Soooo... That's why you are both going to help me break them up for good." Bailey finished, looking confident. I choked on the chunk of apple I had been chewing.  
"What?!" Dez asks before I can speak.  
"You heard me. Do I need to repeat myself?" Bailey asked angrily. Dez and I shook our heads vigorously. Bailey is frightening!  
"Alright we'll help you." I say, smirking. Dez shoots me a glare as if to say "what do you think you're doing," but I know how to play this game. I put my hand up, saying I got this.  
"Fantastic," Bailey beams. "I've got the perfect plan!" I give her a thumbs up as Dez and I walk towards the door.  
"Trish what are you thinki-" Dez starts before we bump into Austin and Ally who were heading to the table we were just at.  
"Hey guys," Ally greets us cheerfully. "what were you talking to Bailey about?"  
"Oh I'll tell you in a minute. Let's go to my cabin." I suggest.  
"Oh ok! I've never been to your cabin!" Austin says. I stifle a laugh.  
"Yep it's great, let's go!" I urge. They all nod and we head I my cabin by the lake.


End file.
